As Long As It Matters
by Mari Kia Aishiteru
Summary: Kuchiki Rukia was jailed in five years in a case that she did not commit. She was hurt deep inside because no one seems to believe in her. Until she met him and gave her hope to continue moving on with her life. AU Two Shots -COMPLETE!-
1. Saishou: Yami No Naka de

**Title**: As Long As It Matters

**Rating**: T

**Genre**: Hurt/Comfort; Crime; Romance

**Pairing**: IchiRuki

**Summary**: Kuchiki Rukia was jailed in five years in a case that she didn't do. She's hurt deep inside because no one seems to believe in her... until she met him, and gave her hope to continue moving on with her life... -AU-

**Author Says**_**:**_ This is a two-shot story! I hope you love it!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own BLEACH or anything! I assure you all that fact! Of course, the plot is mine! MINE! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>As Long As It Matters<strong>

_**First: In the darkness**_

* * *

><p>"Happy birthday Miko onee-chan!" Kuchiki Rukia chirped happily towards her older sister.<p>

"Thanks Rukia. You're so sweet for a ten-year-old kid." Miko replied with a smile.

Rukia grinned widely. "Not that much." She said shyly.

"Rukia, honey, you had a gift for your sister right?" Their mother, Kuchiki Mira said smiling.

Rukia suddenly get excited. "Oh yes mom! That's right! It's in my room!"

"Really? What is it?" Miko asked curiously.

"Rukia personally made it for you." Their father, Kuchiki Haji said.

"I'm excited! Give it to me already Rukia!"

"I'll get it now!" she called back as she ran up the stairs.

Rukia searched for her gift and found it finally. As she excitedly ran down the stairs, she was shocked when she saw them, her foster family, lying on the ground, drowning in their own blood. The front door was opened wide. She walked towards them and sat next to Hisana's body. She saw a metal thing which she recognized as a 'gun' and get it. She held the gun as if she just used it. Tears roll down her cheeks.

All of a sudden, the police ran inside of the house and saw ten-year-old Rukia holding the gun, sitting next to the dead bodies.

"Young girl, what did you do to them?" a police asked her.

Rukia's tears continuously fall down her cheeks. "I-I don't know... I didn't do this!" she exclaimed as she stood up.

A police, the same one, sighed. "Come with us and put the gun down."

Rukia obliged and she walked out with them.

* * *

><p>"That little girl! She had every reason to kill my sister's family! Her family just adopted her! She didn't even deserve to be a Kuchiki!" a woman with long brown hair said as the lawyer asked her a question.<p>

"How dare that stupid girl kill my brother and his family!"

"That girl deserved to die!"

Those were the words that hurt her the most. Her foster family's relatives want her to die. They really believe that a ten-year-old young girl can kill all of the members of her family. Well, they really despised her so it's not that new to her.

No one believes in her.

"She couldn't do that, your honor."

Or maybe there is one who believes in her.

"She loves that family so much and she's still so young to be in this situation. So please, let her free."

Kurosaki Isshin. Her father's best friend. He's a very good person but I don't think they'll reconsider. He's alone after all.

* * *

><p>"Convict, Kuchiki Rukia, was judged by this court, guilty for the case of murder of the Kuchiki Household. She will be jailed for 5 years. Case adjourned."<p>

As the police officer takes her in her new 'home', she heard the voices around her. They're very happy to know that she will be jailed for 5 years. She was on the verge of tears. But she refused to let them fall.

No, not yet.

"That's just right!"

"That girl deserved it!"

"Rot in hell, stupid little murderer!"

She saw Isshin looked at her sympathetically.

"Thank you so much, Isshin-san. This is the last time you'll hear me saying this. So, as much as I want to, I want you to know that I'm grateful for your help. Thanks a lot." she said as she smiled slightly, ignoring the pain in her chest.

"I'm sorry, I can't help, Rukia-chan."

She shook her head. "Thank you for taking care of my father." She smiled warmly this time. "Please take care always and I hope, you and your family will be happy. I wish you good luck."

"Rukia-chan..." he managed to say as the police officer took Rukia away from his sight.

Isshin sighed. "Poor child..."

* * *

><p>"Take care, Ichigo."<p>

"Yes Mom. I will." Kurosaki Ichigo, 15 years old, with orange hair and deep amber eyes said to her mother as he made his way to his school.

As Ichigo left their humble home, Isshin was seen by her wife sitting on the couch. It was obvious that he was thinking deeply about something.

"It's been five years since that incident happen. Are you thinking about her?" Masaki asked, worry etched on her face.

Isshin sighed. "I don't think she'll be able to live peacefully outside Masaki. She's been through a lot. I wouldn't be surprised if she had a trauma or something." He explained, still not looking at his wife.

"Do you want to take her in?"

"Would you permit it?"

"Of course, she's a sweet girl. I'm sure Yuzu and Karin will love her."

"And Ichigo might be a good friend to her. She needs someone at her age after all."

"Right. So why don't you go in there already and return with her, hm?"

Isshin smiled as he stood up and pecked his wife on the lips.

"I'll be off then."

"I'll be waiting."

* * *

><p>"I was searching for a young lady named Kuchiki Rukia. Is she here?" Isshin asked the guard.<p>

"That 10-year-old killer? She was freed last month."

"What? But, I thought..."

"The head released her earlier. I don't know the reason."

Isshin sighed heavily. "Okay. Thanks."

He returned home with a single thought in his mind.

_Rukia-chan... Where could you be?_

* * *

><p>"I want you to meet your new classmate..." the teacher said as she gestured the new transfer student to come inside. All of them looked at her as their new teacher wrote the name of the new student on the board.<p>

She didn't say anything. She just bowed.

"Hey, Ichigo." Abarai Renji, Ichigo's best friend, called out from behind him.

"What?" Ichigo asked.

"What do you think of her?"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she kinda weird."

"What weird?"

Their conversation was cut short when the teacher informed, "She's Kuchiki Rukia. She didn't really like to talk so don't think of her weirdly."

That girl, Kuchiki Rukia, looked at the class. And finally, deep violet met deep amber.

He couldn't pinpoint it but he knew that there's something wrong with this girl. Somehow, he could see through her eyes. Her eyes were dull and it shows only one feeling: loneliness. She's acting as if everything's fine but it seems she's dying inside and looked so fragile.

He shook his head.

Why was he thinking about her?

He sighed.

But it seems that this girl woke up something inside of him. But, what is it?

That? He didn't know yet.

But he'll search for it.

"Rukia-san, sat down at the vacant seat. The class was about to start." The teacher ordered.

Rukia bowed before her before making her way to the only vacant seat.

Ichigo's heart beat faster than before. _Why my heart suddenly... _he drifted off the thought as he stared at the new transfer student who sat next to him.

She didn't look at him. She focused at their teacher who was saying something but Ichigo barely paid attention. His thoughts were about a certain raven-haired midget who sat quietly next to him.

* * *

><p>"Eh? What do you mean she's not there already?" Masaki asked her husband with a tinge of worry in her tone.<p>

"The guard in there told me that she's been released since last month."

"But, if that's true, she's probably lurking around town alone." She said thoughtlessly.

Isshin nodded, worry etched on his face.

"What should we do? I'm worried. Something might happen to her."

"I hope not. She didn't deserve it."

Masaki nodded.

* * *

><p>Kuchiki Rukia, after class, made her way towards the stall. She was working there as a helper for almost a month now. A week after her released, she was able to find a job immediately to start a new beginning. Or maybe not.<p>

"Kuchiki Rukia, you're fired!" the owner of the stall said.

Rukia's eyes widened. What could be the reason behind this? She bit her lower lip when she realized it. No... no please don't let THAT be the reason now...

"I can't let a murderer work in my store."

Oh God. You really hate me do you?

She opened her mouth and tried to reason but before her voice came out, the owner cut her off as he sighed heavily.

"I'm sorry Rukia but I didn't want to do this to you. But, if my customers knew about you, and that I'm keeping you despite that, they will stop buying in my store and I will lose my business. I have a family to feed. I hope you do understand me."

Rukia sighed heavily. She understood the owner very well. So she bowed before him and thanked him by smiling and left the stall. The owner looked at her sympathetically as she walked away.

"She's so young and yet, she needs to get through this kind of pain..."

* * *

><p>Rukia tried to search for a new job but it seems that the whole town already knew about her identity. But, she didn't know why.<p>

And then it's just so happens that she walked near a store and she heard the news from the television. Customers were watching the news. She stopped and watched from afar.

"That girl didn't deserve to be free! She's a murderer! They shouldn't let her lurking around town!" a woman said at the reporter.

Rukia recognized her.

Kuchiki Haruka. Her father's sister.

And one of the people who despised her to death.

The woman is not alone. There are three other people with her, firmly agreeing with her.

Her picture was seen at the television.

_So that's the reason why people know me already..._ she thought as if she really didn't care. She was used to these kinds of situations. But of course, it still hurts inside. And yet, she couldn't do anything about it.

_I'm tired of this... I want to rest already..._ she thought tiredly. She made her way towards her apartment to rest, but she knew, she will always be tired... physically, mentally, and most of all, emotionally.

* * *

><p>As she went to school the next morning, all of the students were murmuring among themselves. Sometimes, she caught some of them looking at her disgustingly, others sympathetically and pitifully.<p>

She made her way towards the principal's office. She had already decided. And she knew, this is for the best.

* * *

><p>As Ichigo reached his room, he saw his classmates murmuring among themselves about something but he didn't know what it is.<p>

He decided to ignore them but his best friend, Renji, informed him what was his classmates were up to.

"Ichigo, did you hear?"

"What?" he didn't look at him and continued to rummage his bag as he waited for his answer.

"The new transfer student. That Kuchiki Rukia..." Renji started.

"What about her?"

"Ichigo! It's all over the news yesterday and you didn't heard of it?" Renji asked in disbelief.

"Our television busted."

Renji sighed. "Fine. You know, that girl... she's a murderer..."

Ichigo stopped on what he was doing and turned to looked at his friend with eyes wide.

"A-Are you s-serious?"

Renji's face hardened. "You think I'll joke about this? Damn it Ichigo! I don't have time for that!"

"B-But how is that..." Ichigo stammered.

"She's just released from the jail last month. She killed her family members when she's ten. She was jailed for these past five years." Renji explained seriously.

Ichigo's eyes widened even more. He couldn't believe it. That girl... she's... a murderer? He remembered her dull eyes that he recognized the day before.

Then, what's the meaning of that? Why it looks like that she's lonely deep inside. Is that because she's guilty? Or is that because she's innocent?

Ichigo let out a confused heavy sigh. And why was he concerned about her anyway? He just met her yesterday for crying out loud!

All of a sudden, one of their classmates rushed in the classroom panting as he readied himself to inform them something.

"Classmates listen! The transfer student... she dropped out of the school voluntarily!" he yelled.

Ichigo froze in place, eyes wide. He couldn't help but feel pity for her. He just stood there, ignoring his classmates' relieve sighs and happy faces.

* * *

><p>Rukia was ready to go. She was wearing her normal dress. A blue sundress which reached up to her knee paired up with a pair of brown shoes. She got her backpack and hung it behind her. She smiled sadly as she looked around.<p>

She was startled when the doorbell rang. She opened the door and expectedly saw the landlady.

"Can you leave the apartment now? I don't want people to think that I'm hiding a criminal in my apartment."

Rukia knew this would happen sooner or later. She smiled and bowed before her, before completely leaving the landlady in awe.

* * *

><p>Rukia continued to walked, unable to think where exactly to go. <em>My life sucks...<em> she thought. She sighed and suddenly she saw where she was.

She was in front of the riverbank.

_It's cold..._ she thought as she hugged herself tightly. She saw the space under the bridge.

_I think that will be enough... _she thought as she made her way towards the riverbank. She suddenly felt her chest tighten up and it seems hard to breath. She stopped and put a hand on her chest, breathing heavily, trying to reach for air.

_I think it's my time... finally..._

* * *

><p>"What's wrong with you, Ichigo?" Kurosaki Masaki asked as she sat on the bed next to her son.<p>

She noticed that Ichigo wasn't himself ever since he returned home from school. He even didn't eat dinner either. She thought that maybe something happened to him in school so he's acting that way.

Ichigo didn't answer.

"Ichigo, you know, you can always tell me everything that's bothering you..." Masaki said softly.

Ichigo hesitated for a bit and then, he saw his mother's smile; he felt relieved and decided to tell her.

"Mom... there's this... transfer student in our class yesterday..." he started. Masaki nodded as if to encourage him to continue.

"She... wasn't talking to other people. She's very quiet..." he paused and found the courage to continue.

"And there was this rumor earlier this morning in the whole school. They said that the girl was a murderer."

When Ichigo paused, Masaki's eyes widened as she suddenly thought of someone. But, she couldn't conclude that yet. And so she waited for her son to continue.

"She... they said that... she murdered her family members when she was 10. And she was imprisoned for 5 years because of that. She's just released last month..." Ichigo drifted off.

Masaki take it all in and slowly asked, "What happened to her now?"

"She dropped out a while ago..."

Masaki's eyes widened as she was afraid to ask Ichigo the most dreaded question.

"What's her name?"

Ichigo took a deep breath before answering, "Kuchiki Rukia..."

Masaki visibly cringed. Ichigo noticed.

"Mom? You okay? Did you know her?" As Masaki was ready to answer, a new voice cut in, joining the conversation.

"Yes, we know her." he said as he walked in Ichigo's room.

"Dad?" Ichigo's eyes widened with shock.

Isshin stopped in front of them and sat on the chair in front of Ichigo's desk, near his bed.

"What do you mean, you know her Dad?" Ichigo asked.

"She's the daughter of my best friend." Isshin started.

"Your best friend?"

"Yes. The man who died. But their family just adopted her. Someone left her in front of their home that is why they decided to take her in."

Ichigo's shocked was still present on his face.

"D-Did she knew that she's adopted?" he asked.

"Yes." Masaki replied this time.

Ichigo took a deep breath. "Are the rumors true? D-Did she really...?"

He wished it's not true. He didn't know why but he couldn't believe that a girl like her could do that to her family. She's not like it.

And his wish was granted.

"It's not. She didn't kill them. But, she's been suspected and jailed for 5 years." Isshin stated.

Ichigo didn't understand but he felt his heart calmed down a bit.

"If it's not true, then why she's been jailed? She's 10 that time right?"

"Yes. Because of her adoption, it doesn't mean that her family's relatives were fine with it. They're not. And so they told the judge bad things about the poor girl. I tried to help her but I failed." Isshin bowed his head down slightly, feeling ashamed of himself.

Ichigo's chest seemed to tighten up. So he was right. The one he saw through her eyes were loneliness; loneliness that she's alone and no one seems to believe in her.

"I always visit her for these past years but she won't talk. She just smiles and nods. I think, she didn't want to talk about the incident. She didn't show it to anyone but your Mom and I knew that it's very hard for her to accept her family's death. She loved them so much after all." Isshin declared sadly.

Ichigo felt pity for her again.

"Ichigo, do you know where she lives?" Masaki asked.

Ichigo shook his head. "I don't."

"How we will be able to find her?" Isshin asked thoughtlessly.

Ichigo suddenly became motivated and said, "I'll search for her now..."

He was shocked at himself that he was able to say that. He didn't even wait for his parents to say anything as he walked downstairs, put on his boots and jacket, and left the house. It's snowing outside and it's very cold.

He didn't know why but he just feels that he needs to search for her.

"What am I doing? I didn't even know where to search!" Ichigo murmured under his breath.

But he still keep walking, letting his feet bring him towards the girl. Wherever she is...

* * *

><p>Rukia sat on the cold grass under the bridge for quite some time now. She's still trying to put some oxygen in her chest.<p>

_I think I'll not be able to keep up for so much longer. But, I think it's for the best. I don't have people to worry about me after all. I'm... alone..._ she cringed at the last word.

_Alone..._

She thought of something to do. She decided to write all of her feelings in a piece of paper she brought with her. This will be the last time. She wanted to get some of her pain off from her chest which she keep bottled deep inside of her for five years. Even if, the only one who can listen to her heart is the nature. The snow, the river, the wind...

It doesn't matter anymore.

After that, she felt her heart slowly losing its beat. She lay down on the grass with her jacket she brought with her draped all over her body. She's trembling because of the cold. She closed her eyes, hoping that it won't open again.

_Goodbye... for nothing..._

* * *

><p>After a few minutes of walking, Ichigo found himself in front of the riverbank. The river was frozen because of the continuous falling of the snow.<p>

Ichigo shook his head. _This is not the right time to stop now._ He thought as he continued to walk but something caught his eye.

No, not something... it's someone...

And not just someone... it's... her!

He ran towards the space under the bridge and saw her lying on the ground, a jacket draping all over the upper part of her body; her knees were curled up, trying to heat up. And she's trembling.

Ichigo had an idea.

He raised her gently in a sitting position and hugged her against him, trying to warm her up even a little bit. The girl seemed to stop trembling for a while. He sighed and saw a piece of paper near the girl's backpack. He reached for it and scanned it. He thought that it must be her who wrote it. He didn't know what to do with it so he decided to just read it.

'_Hi?_

_I don't know if someone will be able to read this. I wasn't hoping for that after all. I just wrote this to let out all of my feelings before I leave this world...'_

Ichigo's eyes twitched. Just what was she saying?

'_I wanted to start as long as I remember... I was ten and my parents told me that I was adopted. I didn't say anything, but I wasn't mad at them. I was rather happy because they've love me as if I'm their own child. And I've love them as if they were my own family. And we lived happily._

_It's my sister's birthday. I had a present for her and so I ran up to my room to get it. When I moved downstairs, I was shocked. There they were, on the floor, drowning in their own blood. I saw the door was open. I saw a gun near my sister's body and I held it. That's when the police came. They saw me holding the gun so they thought that I was the one who killed them._

_The trial came and I was guilty because of my so-called relatives' statements. They wanted me in prison and so they did everything in their power to make sure of that. And they've succeeded._

_I cried my heart out the first night. I cried for my family. And I cried out for myself. I don't know what to do. I tried to reason out but they won't believe me. So, I promised to myself that I will not cry again. And I will not speak again._

_No one wants to believe me, why would I waste my energy to speak? It would be such a waste so I stopped speaking. _

_I remained quiet for 5 years. That is maybe the reason why the head of the prison I was in released me a month ahead._

_I'm not that happy though. I have nothing left. I don't know where to go either. But, when I was released, I tried to find an apartment, and luckily, I found one. I sell the scarf which I made for my sister as a gift for her birthday and some of my valuable things to have money._

_I tried to find a job either and I found one. I earned money for my living and decided to go to school after a month._

_I enrolled at Karakura High school. When I was introduced in the classroom, the students murmured. I thought it's because I didn't talk. _

_And then, something caught my eyes. An orange-haired boy. I saw him staring at me. He looked so curious about me but I dismissed it. He continued to stare at me as I sat towards the seat next to him. I didn't pay attention to him though, for I promised myself that I won't talk to anyone and be friends with them. It'll just hurt me even more._

_A day after I enrolled, I lose everything again; my work, my apartment, and my school, because of the past that I couldn't forget._

_I guess this is my destiny. But, I just can't help but ask questions sometimes. _

_What was happening in my life? Did it have to be this way? Is this what the creator planned for me?_

_I really don't know what to do nor to think anymore._

_It's not just that, 2 years ago, while in jail, I discovered that I have a rheumatic heart disease. I thought, maybe because of all the feelings of pain I kept in my heart. But, I'm not that surprise with it. If I'll die because of this, I don't really care._

_All I wish is to have someone to believe in me and to love me. That's all I want. I longed for it for 5 years. But, I guess it'll never come true. I lose hope already ever since I discovered the heart disease._

_I was born alone and I will die alone. I am grateful that I still experienced happiness in the first ten years of my life. I think it's enough._

_I just hope this world would be at eternal peace as I leave it._

_This is the last time. Thank you and goodbye..._

_-Kuchiki Rukia-'_

Tears streamed down slowly on his cheeks from his eyes.

Kurosaki Ichigo felt mixed emotions right now. Pain, loneliness, pity... hopeless...

She has been through a lot much worst, she even diagnosed with heart disease and yet, she was able to fight for 5 long years. But, all people had their limits. It was the same with her. She was in her limit. She needed strength from others. And the fact that she was alone, she couldn't find the strength to continue to live anymore.

Ichigo looked at the sleeping girl in his arms. He wiped his tears away.

_She looked so beautiful and peaceful while she's sleeping... _he thought.

He violently shook his head to return to the reality.

_What the hell am I thinking? She needs to be tended now. With her condition, I doubt she'll last. _He thought as he put the piece of paper in his pocket and slowly stood up and lifted the fragile girl in his arms, bridal style. He grabbed her backpack and dashed off to the Kurosaki Household wishing and hoping that the girl in his arms will be alright.

* * *

><p><strong>Author:<strong> So? What do you think? The second and as well as the last part will come out soon~ Please review! Thank you! ^.^

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


	2. Saigo: Hikari No Naka de

A bunch of Thank you to those who reviewed and to those who made this fic their favorite and the story alerts! Thank you so much! I'm glad you love this one!

This was created last year but I only finished it today! Whooo! I'm glad!

Thank you so much! I love you guys!

Onto the last part! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>As Long As It Matters<strong>

_**~Last: In the Midst of Light~**_

* * *

><p>"You think he will find her?" Masaki asked her husband who sat on the couch in their living room. Her husband looked up to look deep in her golden eyes as she stared back at him.<p>

He smiled confidently. "Of course, Ichigo is my son after all."

"No, you're wrong. He is _our_ son." Masaki corrected.

"Oh yes, of course." He simply replied.

Just then, the door swung open and the subject matter that they have just talking about a while ago came into their view with a small limp body protectively kept in his arms. He came in and towards them, getting them a better view of the limp body in his arms. And they gasped upon realizing what it was...

Who... rather...

"Ichigo!" his mother gasped loudly.

"Dad! She needs help!" Ichigo said instead totally panicking.

"Follow me." His father nodded at him towards a room just near their clinic.

Ichigo laid her down on the bed gently and his father instructed him to wait outside so he could check up on her. Ichigo complied but not before taking a glance towards the young girl.

_She looks so peaceful in her sleep but she's so pale at the same time._

Ichigo waited outside with her mother patiently. After a few minutes, they finally saw Isshin walking towards them with a solemn expression visible on his face.

Ichigo can tell. It was a bad news.

"What is it Dad? Is she going to be okay?" Ichigo asked immediately.

Isshin nodded and tried to smile slightly. "Yes Ichigo, I think she will be for now."

"What do you mean?" Masaki asked fearfully.

"She's having difficulty in breathing. I think she has..."

"Dad." Ichigo cut his father off. He pulled out a piece of paper out of his pocket and handed it to his father. "Read this."

"What is this?" his father asked as he took it from his son's grasp.

"It's a letter she wrote. Her life in five years was all written there." He whispered.

Isshin and Masaki gasped almost in unison and read it together. After that, Masaki was crying and trying to wipe her tears away to no avail. Isshin was trying hard not to break down like his beloved wife.

"So, my assumption is correct. She really does have a rheumatic heart disease."

Ichigo nodded sadly. He didn't want to admit it but he really was worried about this girl and it's kind of weird on his part. He just met her yesterday and then suddenly he felt these kinds of feelings towards her. What's with him?

"She's been through a lot. And she was able to overcome all of that." Masaki commented. "Imagine, in five years, at a very young age of 10, she was able to be strong and stood up for herself."

Isshin nodded. "Yeah, she's a strong girl." He folded the paper and handed it back to Ichigo.

Ichigo hesitated but took it nonetheless. His father seemed to realize his hesitation and said, "Rukia-chan might search for it. Give it to her when she wakes up."

Ichigo nodded. "Okay." He said. "Um... Can I see her now, Dad?" he asked with uncertainty.

"Of course Ichigo." his father said. "Just don't try to scare her away with your usual scowl." He smirked.

"Funny Dad." He commented as he walked away from them and towards the door where the girl rested.

As Ichigo opened the door and out from their sight, Isshin nudged his wife's side.

"You think Ichigo's worried?"

"Yeah, I could see through him after all."

"I'm happy; he could help Rukia-chan to recover and to become the cheerful little girl we have known she was." Isshin said.

"Yes, and Ichigo's becoming a man now. I think he's starting to realize his feelings."

"Oh, teenage puberty was always fun."

Masaki just smiled softly at that.

_Yes... it was indeed..._

* * *

><p>Ichigo sat on the chair next to her bed. He couldn't help but to stare at her sleeping form. She was sleeping peacefully. It seemed that her breathing was even. He sighed in relief.<p>

He was afraid for her. He didn't want her to experience the pain anymore. He wants her to live a normal and happy life like she wants.

And so he decided. He will help her stand up again. He will support her and he will protect her. He will give her strength for her to live. He swore that to his soul.

He was brought out of his stupor when he heard her groaned.

_She's waking up._

Rukia opened her eyes. She feels warm. How could that happen? There's no way. Is she in heaven already? That would be great. But…

When she opened her eyes, she saw that where she is was no heaven. It's all white and it's a room.

_How the hell did I get here?_

She adjusted her vision to clearly see where she was and something caught her eye. No, no, someone.

_But, who?_

She first saw an orange hair.

_Orange hair? Wait, I have seen him before…_

Rukia's eyes widened as she realize who he was. She bolted up from the bed and coughed.

Ichigo was shocked but regained his composure and tried to calm her.

"Hey! Stay put okay! You need to rest!" he scolded her.

She complied since her chest hurts as hell. She lay down on the bed again. She averted her gaze to the orange haired boy next to her.

"Where am I?" she asked him calmly.

Ichigo sighed. "You are in our clinic."

"Clinic? Your family has a clinic?"

"Yeah."

"But, why… how did I end up here?"

"I… saw you…"

She stared at him with eyes wide. "You saw me? Under the bridge you mean?" she asked softly.

He nodded. "I brought you here." He turned away.

They stayed in silence but then soon, it was broken.

"Y-You used to be my classmate right?" she asked with her gaze on her lap, Ichigo noticed.

"Yeah."

"You know right?" Ichigo knew what she meant but he was hesitating whether to tell her or not.

She looked at him. "Answer me." They stared in each other's eyes. Ichigo saw desperation and fear in her eyes. He nodded. "I know."

He saw her bit her lip. "If you know, why did you save me? Why did you bring me here? Aren't you afraid that I might kill you and your family or something?"

Ichigo's eyes widened and returned to normal. He knew why she was afraid. _She was afraid that we might or I might reject her…_

He smiled. "Don't worry, I don't believe it." This time, it was Rukia's turn to widen her eyes. What did he just say? He didn't believe it? But…

"Why? You didn't know me! Why are you saying things like that?" she asked him in a loud voice. Her voice was filled with desperation but a slight tinge of hope that maybe, maybe this young man, is what she was waiting for all these times.

"I can see it in your eyes. Those eyes are not the eyes of someone who killed people important to her."

Rukia gasped. "You…" she refused to look at him.

Ichigo reached for his pocket and picked out the letter. He handed it to her as Rukia gazed at him with puzzlement in her face. When she scanned it finally, her eyes widened. "You…" she mumbled. She suddenly looked at him with still wide eyes. "You knew… my past…"

"I accidentally found it next to you."

Rukia tried to calm her heavy breathing. She felt bothered that someone knew her past, she was afraid that whoever knew about it will throw her away.

She stayed quiet. Ichigo could feel that she was bothered by the fact that he knew.

"Ne, don't worry, I won't tell anyone and… I don't really care what happened. I actually want to help you."

Rukia gasped softly. Her hands clenched the letter in her hands. This guy was strange. Why would he say those things? It was the first time she heard those words from a stranger. But, somehow deep inside it made her happy.

"Who are you?" she lowered her head to hide her eyes that were prickled with tears. She bit her lip and closed her eyes to stop the tears. This was not the right time to cry. She needed to stay strong for herself.

Ichigo noticed it though. No matter how hard she tried, he could feel it. She was trying hard not to cry in front of him.

"I am… Kurosaki Ichigo." He replied. He saw her eyes widened as she stared at him.

"Kurosaki? Did you happen to know…" her sentence was left unfinished when the door to the room where she was slightly opened and revealed a lady who looked like she was in her 30s with blonde long curly hair and soft gold eyes. She smiled as she saw her stared at her wide eyes. She fully opened the door and walked inside towards her. She saw her clung to Ichigo's left arm as she smiled at her.

"I'm glad you are awake, Rukia-chan. How are you feeling?" she asked with a smile.

Rukia couldn't believe that this day would come. The day where she could see her again. Those kind eyes and warm smile. She remembered her. All of her. She just gaped and couldn't stop the tears as they flowed down her cheeks. "Masaki…san…"

The mother and son almost jumped as they saw her cry. Masaki sat on the edge of her bed as Ichigo stayed still on his position. He watched as her mother asked her frantically, "Rukia-chan, does it hurt somewhere? Why are you crying?"

Rukia shook her head. "I'm not hurt. I'm just surprise and glad at the same time." She whispered.

Masaki's face softened. "Rukia-chan."

"I didn't expect to see you again after all what happened…" Rukia continued. "I'm glad. I'm so glad." She sniffled and cried.

The older lady embraced her and she snuggled closer. She treated her as her mother. She was always so warm and kind to her. She loves her so much.

Masaki soothe her hair and rubbed her left arm with her free hand. Rukia needed this. She needed to let out of her worries for once. And now, someone she trusted appeared so it was only natural for her to act like this.

Ichigo stood there still surprised by the young woman's reaction when she saw his mother. It was true after all. The fact that this Kuchiki Rukia knew his mother and obviously, his father that her parents were really his parents' old friends. He sighed and decided to leave them alone for the time being. The girl needed consolation from people she knew and she could feel that with his mother. She had this warmth in her that made people safe. And that was Rukia needed right now.

When he closed the door behind him, he found his father sitting on the couch in their living room. He trudged slowly and sat beside him. Silence filled the room for a few minutes.

"Ichigo, how is she?"

"She's awake. But when she saw Mom, she cried."

He saw his father sighed. "That's to be expected. Your mother and I are the only ones she knew and I know she's very relief to see us especially your mom. She was always closed to Masaki after all."

Ichigo nodded. "Hmm, I see."

"Ichigo, do you want to help her?"

The teen stared at his father with surprise cleared on his face. "Why do you ask?"

"I want to know." He replied. "Rukia-chan is fragile, she went through hell. It's not easy for her to trust anyone again."

Ichigo knew very well that his father was right. Even him, he knew that the hell she'd been through changed her and made her strong but vulnerable as well. Her eyes and skin were dull as if she didn't care what happened to her. She was a kind of girl who lost all her hope to live. That is why he… he would do what he felt was right, so he finally decided.

"So?" his father pushed further. Isshin saw Ichigo in deep thought. However, when he saw a fiery determination in his eyes, he smiled. He already knew his son's answer.

Ichigo stared at his father with new found strength and determination. "I want to help her dad. Not just help, I want to protect her from those people who accused her of pure lies. I will show her a world without accusation and pain. I will give her a world of happiness and love, something that she never had for five years."

Isshin was shocked at Ichigo's touching speech but he then grinned and patted his son's back.

"I'm proud of you, Ichigo. I entrust Rukia-chan to you then. I'll hold on to your promise. You better not turn back on it."

Ichigo smiled slightly but determinedly nodded. "Right."

As Isshin affectionately ruffled Ichigo's orange hair, to Ichigo's surprise because he rarely do that, they saw Masaki leave Rukia's room and closed the door behind her. She trudged towards them.

"What happened mom?"

"She cried herself to sleep. But I think she's fine now. She hid her tears for five years and now she's able to let it all out." Masaki said with a sad smile.

"Yeah, at least now she's safe, now that we finally found her." Isshin said reassuring his wife.

Masaki nodded. "You're right. Well, I'm going to prepare our dinner. When Rukia-chan wakes up, she'll be hungry." She declared as she went to the kitchen.

"I'm going to my room, Dad." Ichigo said as he stood up.

"Alright. We'll call you when it's time for dinner."

The young Kurosaki nodded before going upstairs.

* * *

><p>When the dinner came, the Kurosaki Family welcomed her warmly much to Rukia's happiness. It was been so long since she felt this way. She couldn't remember their daughters and certainly the oldest orange haired who happened to be her classmate in her previous school but knowing them now, it was like a dream come true.<p>

Few months in Kurosaki Household, she found herself enjoying the residents' presence. Masaki, the mother whom she always admired, was still the same. She still held that smile that she always used to melt someone's heart. She was still kind and her cooking was simply the same. Isshin, was kind of different now. He was goofy and wrestled his son. He even always kicked him whenever he saw him and whenever he woke him up in the morning. The orange haired son always countered back too. The three females in the room seemed to be not bothered with the happenings so she thought it was normal.

Normal.

She never thought she will be thinking of that word again.

Kurosaki Yuzu and Karin were both adorable but totally in contrast. Yuzu was a kind, cheerful and timid girl. She was a like a clone of Masaki. She also cooks great like her mother. Karin, on the other hand, was a quiet girl. Rukia noticed too that she get annoyed easily. She was like her brother because like him, he beat the hell out of their own father. But, she was kind and nice too since she talked to her from time to time, ask questions about her and such, like she really wanted to know her better, which made Rukia glad.

And the last one… Kurosaki Ichigo.

He was… weird and strange. She didn't know how he was doing it but, she could tell that he could read her like a book by just looking her in her amethyst orbs. And what surprised her most was that she could do the same to him. Strange but she felt warm in those amber orbs. He was sometimes cocky, arrogant and always bickering with her with his usual scowl but he could be protective and sweet. He was kind in his own way. He was weak in expressing his emotions with words but he was great in expressing emotions with actions. But sometimes she found it comfortable when they just communicate with their eyes. It was the first time she met someone like him who can read her so much. It was like, she didn't need to tell him everything because he already knew and that made her feel at ease.

That was maybe the reason that she didn't realize until later that she was…

… falling in love with him, with Kurosaki Ichigo.

She loves him, she knew it. But, does he feel the same? That was just not possible that he fall in love with her for such a short time. Besides, he deserve better than her. She will be leaving the world. If he really falls in love with her, she still didn't want to hurt him by leaving him.

But deep inside, she wished that he did feel the same way towards her.

Rukia sighed as she lay down on her bed that one night for a restless sleep.

* * *

><p>Ichigo was thinking the same thing that same night. He didn't know why or how but then he realized one thing that he knew will change his life forever.<p>

He was falling in love with Kuchiki Rukia.

Those times that he had spent with her were truly a special one for him. He didn't feel that way towards other girls except her that made him reached to that conclusion that he loves her.

But, the problem was… does she feel the same? He groaned. There was no way she would have like him much less love him like he was feeling for her. Even so, he knew that she needed to know. She needed to know that someone such as himself loves her the way she wanted to be love by someone. He wanted her to think and feel that she was not alone, that she can be love as the way she was.

And that someone was him, so he decided that he will tell her.

Even if his feelings and pride were at risk.

* * *

><p>Ichigo cleared his throat when he saw Rukia sitting on the couch. He looked around and he was wondering where his family had gone.<p>

"Rukia?"

"Hmm?" she asked without looking up at him and gazing at the book she was reading.

"Where are mom and dad and the girls?" he asked as he scratched his head.

"They said they are going somewhere… I don't know where. I thought you're going with them." Rukia whispered.

"Well… I don't know about that."

Silence. Ichigo suddenly thought of a great idea.

_This is a great chance to tell her what I feel._ He took a deep breath and walked closer to her.

"Rukia? Do you want to go out?" he asked.

She stared up at him with confusion. "Eh? Where to?"

"Don't ask. Just dress up okay? I will wait for you here." Ichigo stated.

Rukia didn't know what he meant but she complied without asking. She stood up and walked upstairs. Ichigo sat on the couch and waited for her. He really planned on taking her out that day. He wore a blue jeans and purple shirt with a printed 'Nice Vibe' on it. He picked the magazine on the table in front of him and scanned through its pages as he waited and thought of how to say to Rukia when the time finally comes.

* * *

><p>Rukia felt so happy again. Ichigo asked her to go out. Every time he said that, he brought her to places she didn't even saw in her whole life. All of the places he'd brought her were new to her and so she was grateful and excited. Like the theater for movies, a high class restaurant to have dinner and even a ramen house made her feel warm inside.<p>

She smiled at the memories. Ever since she was found by him and opened up to him, they became close. Ichigo had been so kind and sweet to him. A side that she doubted he showed to others. That thought made her happy. That fact that he was showing a nice side of him to her that was practically a stranger to him. Rukia felt like they have known each other for so long.

She smiled as she put out a knee-length purple sundress with a hat. It was summer and there was no school so Ichigo were full of free time. It was a nice opportunity to go out. Besides, he promised her that when the summer comes, he will tour her in the town. She didn't expect him to fulfill it but he did it anyway much to her happiness.

She lay down her hair freely as she fixed the hat on her head. Contented, she smiled and walked downstairs.

Ichigo saw her and their eyes met. They blushed and turned away.

"Uh, you look good." Ichigo told her.

"Thanks." She mumbled.

Silence.

"Uh… come on. Let's go."

"Okay."

And they left the Kurosaki Household.

* * *

><p>Amethyst widened as she gazed at the view in front of her. "Thi-This is…"<p>

Ichigo stood next to her. "What do you think?" he asked as he scratched the back of his head.

There was no reply.

Ichigo turned to her and saw her in complete shock. He waved his hand in front of her in worry.

"Oi, Rukia! Rukia! Snap out of it!"

Rukia responded to him by waving his hand off of her face. "What is it?"

"Don't 'What is it' me. You completely spaced out in there. You okay?"

Rukia smiled at him. "Yup, I'm okay. I'm just… surprise… at your surprise for me…"

"Well you can say that it's really a surprise…" he mumbled but glad in the glimmer in her eyes.

_I'm so glad she seems to love this place._

"Come on, let's go near the water!" Rukia cheered excitedly as she held Ichigo's hand in hers and dragged him with her.

"O-Oi! W-Wait!"

Looking at their intertwined hands and her happy excited face, Ichigo grinned.

_I will make sure that this day will be the day she will never forget in her life…_

Reaching the water, Rukia knelt on the sand and caged the water in her both palm. The cold water sent tingles throughout her body. She smiled softly.

"Rukia?"

"Ichigo, thank you for bringing me here at the beach." She whispered still gazing at the water in her hands.

Ichigo grinned at her. "You're welcome."

She turned to him and grinned widely to show her appreciation. He returned it with his own grin.

"So, what do you want to do? Shall we eat first or swim?"

Rukia turned to him in surprise as she dropped the water from her hands. She stood up to face him.

"Eh? How do we swim? We didn't have any extra clothes with us except what we are wearing."

"I know that. Actually, this is the private beach of the Kurosaki Family."

"Really?" she asked with wide eyes. Ichigo nodded.

"Yeah, so we have the rest house there," he said as he pointed at the not-so-far white rest house. "There are some left clothes there of Yuzu and Karin that you can use. I have left some clothes of mine there too so there's no really problem." He finished with a shrug.

Rukia smirked at him with sly eyes. Ichigo could see it though. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

"You planned this all out don't you?" she asked with an accusing voice. Ichigo stared at her with a slight blush. "T-That's not it!"

"Really?"

"Yeah!"

Rukia smiled. She could see the light blush on his cheeks and she found it so cute.

"Okay, let's go to the rest house first and have something to eat. I'm hungry." She told him instead completely changing the topic causing Ichigo to smile in relief.

"Sure."

* * *

><p>Rukia found the house a great one. It was a second floor house and was big enough that five to ten people could live in it. It was really like a rest house of sorts. And its inside was comfortable.<p>

Ichigo cooked food for the two of them since he knew very well how to and he was great in it. As _expected from a son of a great cook. _Rukia thought with a smile.

After eating, they both decided to enjoy the beach. They played in the water, splashing each other while they laugh. Both of them enjoyed the company of each other.

When the night came though, Ichigo decided that it was the time to tell her. It will be special if he did it under the shining stars. Romantic.

_What the— I'm thinking like a girl…_ he shook his head. He found Rukia sitting on the sand. He walked towards her and sat down next to her. He noticed she wore a light blue dress with a blazer draped on her shoulder. Rukia turned to him.

They stared at each other's eyes until they noticed that they have stared too long. They turned away from each other.

_My heart is beating fast… so fast that I think he could hear it…_

_I'm nervous… _

Ichigo tried to calm his breathing. _This is it…_

"Rukia?"

"Hm?" she asked without turning to him. Ichigo gazed at her with soft eyes. "Look at me."

Rukia complied and was surprised by the intense look in his eyes. She felt that he wanted to say or do something but was nervous as she was.

"Ichigo?"

Ichigo stood up quietly and offered his hand to Rukia. She held it and let him to help her up. Her heart beat faster again when he didn't let go of her hand; instead, he held it tighter in his big ones. She saw him gave her a nervous smile.

"Rukia… I…"

"What is it?" she asked in a soft voice. Ichigo could tell that she was reassuring him that it will be alright whatever it was that he wanted to tell her. But still he was afraid and nervous as hell.

"Ichigo, it's okay. Tell me what you want to say." She said softly. She smiled at him to make him feel fine despite his nervousness.

He took a deep breath and slightly smiled.

"Kuchiki Rukia, I love you."

Rukia's eyes widened in shock. "Eh?"

"I love yo—"

"D-Do you know what you're saying?" she cut him off. "Don't you care what people will think or say to you? I was imprisoned Ichigo! I have a dark past. I don't want to drag you in my past! People will think sickly of you like they did to me! I don't want you to suffer like I di—"

"Don't say that!" Ichigo said in a loud voice. He didn't want to yell at her. But he couldn't hide the fact that he was disappointed that she will say things like that. It felt like she was thinking that just because of that, because of her past, that he couldn't love her. It felt like he was like any other people who despised her.

"Rukia, listen," he sighed. Rukia lowered her head but complied. She refused to look at him. "Rukia, I love you. I don't care about your past or what do the people think of me… I just…" he pulled up her face by her chin. Rukia saw complete honesty in his amber eyes. "I just want to be with you that's all that matters to me." He finished with a gentle smile.

Rukia's eyes widened but regained to normal. She smiled at him. "Ichigo…"

"But, if you don't feel the same way, it's okay with me. As long as you'll stay beside me. I don't care." He stated facing the other side. He didn't want to look at her. He couldn't. It'll just hurt if she really didn't feel the same.

Rukia grinned softly and cupped his cheek with her both hands. She slowly faced him to her face.

"Ichigo."

Ichigo's eyes were not looking at her. "Ichigo, look at me please."

"I can't…"

She frowned. "Why?"

"Because… I don't know what to do if you told me that… that you aren't feeling the same…"

Rukia chuckled. "Who told you I would say that?" That question made Ichigo stared at her amethyst orbs.

"I love you too, Kurosaki Ichigo."

Ichigo's mouth hung open. "W-What did you—"

"I said I love you too, Ichigo."

"Rukia…"

She laughed at his reaction. He frowned. "Why are you laughing?"

"Because you… you're reaction is so cute…" she replied between laughs.

"Rukia!"

"Mou Ichigo! Don't be such a baby! I told you I love you, what's your problem?" Rukia pouted.

Ichigo smiled. "You… you're so cute when you pout like that…"

She blushed. "Uh…"

He chuckled. Rukia frowned at him. "Don't chuckle at me!"

He chuckled again. "Ichi—" He did what Rukia didn't expect him to do.

He pushed his lips on hers.

His lips moved on hers slowly, as if he didn't do it gently, her lips would crack. His eyes were closed. Rukia closed her eyes too and felt his lips. She moved with his rhythm. She felt him cupped her cheeks with his both hands to deepen the kiss. He licked her lower lip to seek entrance. She gasped at the touch so his tongue passed her lips to meet with her tongue. They battled in dominance but with gentle moves. His tongue tasted every inch of her mouth. Rukia moaned in his mouth.

After a few minutes of tasting each other's mouth, both of them pulled away. Amber stared at Amethyst and vice versa. Ichigo pecked her lips with a smile and pulled her in his arms. He felt her arms enclosed him either. He smelled her scent, the scent he always loved.

"Rukia," his breath tingled her ear. "I love you, and I'll always will."

"Ichigo…" she breathed in his shoulder.

"So, I want you to promise me something."

"What is it?"

"Don't…" he held her tighter. "Don't ever leave me."

Rukia's heart skipped a beat. She felt guilty. She shouldn't have let him fall in love with her because she will just hurt him in the end. Her life has its limit. She will have to leave this world soon. But the happiness she felt that time… she knew it was irreplaceable.

She smiled sadly in his shoulder. "I promise. I will live. I will live just for you."

Ichigo smiled. "Thank you."

She shook her head. "No Ichigo. I thank you, for loving me."

They pulled away from the embrace and they kissed again, under the shining glimmering stars and illuminating moon.

* * *

><p>Since that confession, the two have been so sweet to each other. The Kurosaki Family had been so happy for them that Yuzu and Masaki cooked so many that it was like a <em>feast<em>. Isshin didn't stop rambling about grandchildren even to the point that Ichigo had to kick him out of the house. Karin just mumbled congratulations with a smile that made Rukia grinned happily.

Her days with the Kurosaki Family had been so great, so happy. All of the memories weren't worth forgetting. She found her true self under the pain and loneliness she had endured for five years. She did her best to live for as long as she could. She wanted to live with the Kurosaki Family. She wanted to live with the man who accepted her as she was.

The man who made her happy.

The man who made her life worth living for. Kurosaki Ichigo.

* * *

><p><em>~Ten years later~<em>

Kurosaki Ichigo stood in front of her grave. The sky was pure blue and there were no clouds. It had been raining in the past few days as if the weather was mourning for him.

"Hey. How have you been?" he stared at it with his hands in his jeans' pockets. He sighed and bit his bottom lip to hid the sob that was threatening to come.

"I… I miss you so much. Rukia."

His eyes prickled with tears but refused to let them fall. He closed his eyes tightly to prevent it but to no avail. They escaped his eyes and streamed down his cheeks. He cursed at his weakness.

"Damn it." He cursed silently. He bent down the grave and wiped the dust on it.

_**Kuchiki Rukia**_

_**January 14, 1993 – November 17, 2020**_

_**A loving daughter, sister, mother and friend.**_

_**May your soul rest in peace.**_

He stared at those paragraphs but the words under it made his tears streamed fast out of his eyes.

**I wish you happiness.**

His hand gripped the necklace he wore but was hidden in his shirt. He removed it from his neck and looked at it. He remembered the day when he received it…

_~Flashback – 3 years ago~_

"_Ichigo, here."_

"_Eh? What is this?" he asked as he gripped the box out of her hand. She crossed her arms against her chest as she pouted. _

"_Isn't it obvious? It's a birthday present!"_

_Ichigo raised an eyebrow. "Really? You bought me a gift? You rarely go outside and you managed to buy this by yourself?"_

_Rukia chuckled. "Why? Worried about me?" she smiled smugly._

"_Shut up!" he turned away. She held that smug smile of hers and he gave up. "Fine fine! I was worried! What if you get kidnapped or killed or you collapsed in the street or get hit by a truck or—" she bonked him on the head hard. _

"_Ichigo! Your imagination runs wild! I'm here right now aren't I?" she said as she shook her head._

"_Well… you're right but…"_

"_Okay, I am still alive so you don't have to worry! And besides, you've been pestering me to give you a gift so there!" she exclaimed as she pointed at the box in his hand._

"_But I'm just kidding! I don't want you to go outside without me!" he argued._

"_Fine! Just open the damn gift okay?" she hmped at him._

_Ichigo sighed. He complied and opened the box. His eyes widened at the sight. It was a silver clock locket. The chain was longer so he assumed it to be a necklace. The right side was the clock and at the left side was a picture of him and Rukia in the beach a year ago. Both of them were smiling happily and their faces were very close to each others._

_He looked at her and saw her facing the other side. His eyes widened when he saw a silver necklace around her neck. It was not a clock locket but it was a simple silver heart locket. He smiled. He trudged closer to her form with the clock locket out of the box in his hands. "Rukia."_

_Said girl glanced at him but didn't face him fully. "Rukia, look at me."_

_Rukia hesitated but complied. He touched the locket around her neck. He opened it and saw the same picture in his clock locket. He turned it around and saw sculpted words on it. _

_**I wish you happiness. I love you.**_

_His eyes widened. "R-Rukia." She ignored him and she held his locket. She turned it around and showed him the back of the locket. He read it… the exact same words as the sculpted words on her locket. He turned to her._

"_Rukia, why?"_

_She sighed. "Ichigo, I can feel it. My time is running out."_

_Ichigo gritted his teeth. "Don't say that! You promised me!" he turned around fully with clenched fists. _

"_Ichigo… don't be mad at me. Please?" she pleaded softly. _

_Ichigo could hear her voice quiver. He knew better than to stay mad at her or to worry her. It will just make her leave him sooner. _

_He faced her again and saw her gasp for air. His eyes widened and he cupped her cheeks._

"_Rukia, I'm not mad." He said but he was in panic mode. "Just breath in and out slowly." He instructed as he began to rub her arms. Rukia did what he had said and her breathing became normal. She stared at his worried eyes. _

"_Ichigo, I'm fine. Don't worry."_

_Ichigo lowered his head. "Rukia, you're my happiness. Please…"_

"_I'll do my best until the end Ichigo. Remember that."_

_He smiled despite the pain in his heart that still couldn't accept the fact that she will soon depart from him._

_He held the locket in his hand out of her grasp and gripped it tighter and closer to his chest. He pecked her lips._

"_Thank you for this."_

_Rukia smiled happily. "You're welcome."_

_They embraced each other. "I love you, Rukia."_

"_I love you too, Ichigo."_

_~End of Flashback~_

He couldn't believe that it has been three years since she passed away. There hadn't been any donors compatible to her heart. He blamed himself. He couldn't help her at those times. He promised her that he will help her live but he…

He failed her. He wasn't able to find any donor. He was ashamed of himself.

He closed his eyes as her words calm his heart even for the slightest bit.

_~Flashback – 3 years ago~_

_Rukia lay on the hospital bed. Her condition was getting worst each day but today was different. Ichigo knew that the time has come but he couldn't just accept it to himself. He refused to let her go. He loved her too much._

_Amethyst eyes opened and stared at his amber ones. She smiled wearily. "Ichigo…"_

_She barely spoke. She was truly getting weaker. He thought. He gave her a warm smile. "Hey, you feeling alright?" he asked._

_She shook her head. "My heart… it's losing life." She whispered. Ichigo bit his lip. _

"_I'm sorry; I haven't find any donors for you…" _

"_Ichigo, don't blame yourself. This is decided even before I met you so it is not your fault."_

"_Rukia…"_

"_I'm thankful to the Gods." She continued to stare at him. "Because… they gave you to me…" Her hand shot up and reached for his face. Ichigo took on this cue and held her hand and leaned his cheek onto it. Her hands were cold. He kissed it and leaned it on his cheek again as if to warm it even for a little bit. Rukia smiled softly._

"_For a short moment… I became happy. My life became so much worth it when you came in my life. Your memories… I will treasure them Ichigo." She closed her eyes. Ichigo watched her as he tried not to break down in front of her._

"_I... I hope… in my next life… you'll be the one I'd fall in love with again."_

_Ichigo leaned on her face and kissed her forehead, and then her cheeks and then her lips. He stared at her face as if studying it. _

"_Ichigo… I love you."_

"_I love you too, Rukia. I'll always will."_

_Rukia grinned. "I'll see you later. I'll wait for you at the other side."_

_Ichigo kissed her again on her lips before saying, "Yeah, I'll see you, my love."_

_Amethyst orbs faded and her lips curved into a smile before she took her last breath._

_Ichigo's shoulder trembled as he held her close to him. For the first time in his life, he cried. He cried for the lost of his heart._

_~End of Flashback~_

_Rukia… you took my heart with you. Take care of it because I'll take it back when we meet again. I know you'll wait for me until then. I'll hold onto your promise. I know you'll fulfill it this time. I believe in you. I love you._

Ichigo opened his eyes when he heard his named being called out from afar. He stood up from his bent position. He turned around to see a blur of dark brown spiky hair. He stared at him for a little longer and found himself smiling at the view of amethyst eyes staring back at him.

"Dad, you okay?" the figure asked worriedly.

Ichigo nodded slightly. "Yeah, I am."

The figure walked closer to him until he stood right next to him. Ichigo ruffled his hair affectionately.

"Dad, I'm sure mom will be very sad if he saw your face like that." The four-year-old boy pointed out.

Ichigo stared at his son. "You're only four years old, how come you could say something like that, Rui."

Rui smirked. "Because I'm smart." He said proudly.

Ichigo shook his head but smiled at his son.

Yes, Rukia and Ichigo were married at the age of twenty three. They had a little boy named Rui who was now four year old, meaning his mother had held him for only a year and a half. The little boy didn't even remember his mother but he saw her in the pictures and in the locket that his father gave him on his 3rd birthday. His father told him that it was his mother's possession. He held onto it ever since. For him, it was the only precious item that made him remember his mother. He loved her because she was her mother.

"Dad, I'm a little sad that I haven't remembered anything about mom. I would have even told her in person that I love her." Rui sighed heavily as he gazed at his mother's grave.

Ichigo patted the boy's head. "She knew that even if you don't tell her. And she loves you too."

Rui looked at his father and saw him smiling warmly. The boy nodded and grinned.

They both stared at the grave one last time before turning around and walked away.

"Rukia, I love you." Ichigo thought with a smile. "I'll see you later so wait for me."

A breeze gushed through him and a far away voice whispered…

_I love you too, Ichigo. I'll wait for you. I promised._

**-As Long As It Matters Ends-**

* * *

><p><strong>Author<strong>: Kyah! Finally done! *stretches* This is soooo touching~ I nearly cried~ Well... this ends here... ^.^

I have been eating macaroni salad while working on this… hmm yummy~ XD

And oh yeah, I have a question! What is this writer's block I've been reading? I don't know what it means~ I want to know! Please tell me! Thank you! Don't write it in the review just PM me! Thanks! ^o^

_Rukia_: Ne, Mari-chan, what's with the kissing scene at the beach?

_Mari_: Eh? What are you talking about? *acting innocent*

_Rukia_: The confession part! How did you do that?

_Ichigo_: Yeah, and it's her first time too. I never thought you'd do that.

_Rukia_: Yup yup!

_Mari_: Ne you two! Don't tease me will you? I just well… dragged by the situation. I was reading 'odalisque' and the chapter I was reading contains lemons and well… that's why…

_Ichigo and Rukia_: *blushes* Pervert…

_Mari_: *red as Renji's hair* I'm not a pervert!

_Ichigo and Rukia_: *coughs*

_Mari_: That's true!

_Ichigo_: If that's true…

_Rukia_: …What's with the idea that you are planning to include a lemon scene in your fic, "IchiRuki: The Destined Tale"?

_Mari_: Mou! You two! Leave me alone!

_Rukia and Ichigo:_ *laughs* Guilty.

_Mari_: SHUT UP! YOU TWO LOVE IT ANYWAYS! I'M DOING THAT FOR YOU!

_Ichigo and Rukia_: *red faces and coughs hard*

_Mari_: *smirks* See? Now you two are guilty.

_Ichigo and Rukia_: SHUT UP~

Mari laughs hard. Revenge is sooooo sweet~

**I hope you like this!**

**Read and Review!**

_~Mari Kia Resha Aishiteru~_


End file.
